langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/XXIII
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro După aceste cuvinte, flăcăul deveni foarte interesat de Alchimie. Credea că, doar cu puţină răbdare, putea transforma totul în aur. A citit viaţa mai multor oameni care reuşiseră: Helvetius, Elias, Fulcanelli, Geber. en Having heard that, the boy became even more interested in alchemy. He thought that, with some patience, he'd be able to transform everything into gold. He read the lives of the various people who had succeeded in doing so: Helvétius, Elias, Fulcanelli, and Geber. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Erau istorii fascinante: toţi trăiseră până la capăt Legenda lor Personală. Călătoriseră, se întâlniseră cu înţelepţi, săvârşiseră minuni în faţa neîncrezătorilor, posedau Piatra Filozofală şi Elixirul de Viaţă Lungă. Dar când voia să înţeleagă cum se obţine Marea Operă, băiatul se pierdea cu totul. Nu afla în cărţi decât desene, instrucţiuni codificate, texte de neînţeles. en They were fascinating stories: each of them lived out his destiny to the end. They traveled, spoke with wise men, performed miracles for the incredulous, and owned the Philosopher's Stone and the Elixir of Life. But when the boy wanted to learn how to achieve the Master Work, he became completely lost. There were just drawings, coded instructions, and obscure texts. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― De ce vorbesc atât de încâlcit? îl întrebă într-o noapte pe Englez. Observase şi că Englezul era cam plictisit şi simţea lipsa cărţilor. ― Pentru ca numai aceia care au responsabilitatea de a înţelege să înţeleagă, spuse el. Ce-ar fi dacă toată lumea s-ar apuca să transforme plumbul în aur? en "Why do they make things so complicated?" he asked the Englishman one night. The boy had noticed that the Englishman was irritable, and missed his books. "So that those who have the responsibility for understanding can understand," he said. "Imagine if everyone went around transforming lead into gold. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro În scurt timp aurul nu ar mai face doi bani. Numai cei stăruitori, cei care caută îndelung, numai aceia reuşesc să obţină Marea Operă. De aceea mă aflu şi eu în mijlocul acestui deşert. en Gold would lose its value. "It's only those who are persistent, and willing to study things deeply, who achieve the Master Work. That's why I'm here in the middle of the desert. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Ca să întâlnesc un Alchimist adevărat, care să mă ajute să descifrez codurile. ― Când au fost scrise cărţile astea? întrebă flăcăul. ― Cu multe secole în urmă. en I'm seeking a true alchemist who will help me to decipher the codes." "When were these books written?" the boy asked. "Many centuries ago." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Pe vremea aceea nu exista tiparul, insistă flăcăul. Nu oricine avea cum să afle despre Alchimie. De ce atunci limbajul ăsta aşa de ciudat, plin de desene? Englezul nu răspunse. Spuse că de multe zile observa caravana şi nu reuşea să descopere nimic nou. Singurul lucru pe care-l observase era că zvonurile despre război se înmulţeau pe zi ce trecea. en "They didn't have the printing press in those days," the boy argued. "There was no way for everybody to know about alchemy. Why did they use such strange language, with so many drawings?" The Englishman didn't answer him directly. He said that for the past few days he had been paying attention to how the caravan operated, but that he hadn't learned anything new. The only thing he had noticed was that talk of war was becoming more and more frequent. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Într-o bună zi, flăcăul înapoie cărţile Englezului. ― Aşadar, ai învăţat multe lucruri? întrebă celălalt, plin de curiozitate. Avea nevoie de cineva cu care să vorbească pentru ca să mai uite de teama războiului. en Then one day the boy returned the books to the Englishman. "Did you learn anything?" the Englishman asked, eager to hearwhat it might be. He needed someone to talk to so as to avoid thinking about the possibility of war. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Am învăţat că lumea are un Suflet, şi cine va înţelege acest Suflet va înţelege limbajul lucrurilor. Am învăţat că mulţi alchimişti şi-au trăit Legenda Personală şi au ajuns să descopere Sufletul Lumii, Piatra Filozofală şi Elixirul. Dar mai ales am învăţat că lucrurile acestea sunt aşa de simple încât pot fi scrise pe un smarald. en "I learned that the world has a soul, and that whoever understands that soul can also understand the language of things. I learned that many alchemists realized their destinies, and wound up discovering the Soul of the World, the Philosopher's Stone, and the Elixir of Life. "But, above all, I learned that these things are all so simple that they could be written on the surface of an emerald." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Englezul fu dezamăgit. Anii de studiu, simbolurile magice, cuvintele dificile, aparatele de laborator, nimic din toate astea nu-l impresionaseră pe flăcău. „Trebuie să aibă un suflet din cale-afară de primitiv ca să înţeleagă aşa”, gândi el. Luă cărţile şi le puse în sacii care atârnau de cămilă. en The Englishman was disappointed. The years of research, the magic symbols, the strange words and the laboratory equipment… none of this had made an impression on the boy. His soul must be too primitive to understand those things, he thought. He took back his books and packed them away again in their bags. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Întoarce-te la caravana ta, zise el. Nici ea nu m-a învăţat nimic pe mine. Flăcăul contemplă din nou tăcerea deşertului şi nisipul ridicat de animale. „Fiecare are felul lui de a învăţa”, îşi repeta el. „Felul lui nu este şi al meu, felul meu nu e şi al lui. Dar amândoi suntem în căutarea Legendei noastre Personale, şi pentru asta eu îi port respect.” en "Go back to watching the caravan," he said. "That didn't teach me anything, either." The boy went back to contemplating the silence of the desert, and the sand raised by the animals. "Everyone has his or her own way of learning things, "he said to himself. "His way isn't the same as mine, nor mine as his. But we're both in search of our destinies, and I respect him for that." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Caravana începu să meargă zi şi noapte. În fiecare ceas apăreau solii ascunşi sub glugi, iar stăpânul de cămile ― care devenise prietenul flăcăului ― i-a explicat că izbucnise războiul între clanuri. Vor avea mult noroc dacă vor reuşi să ajungă la oază. en The caravan began to travel day and night. The hooded Bedouins reappeared more and more frequently, and the camel driver—who had become a good friend of the boy's— explained that the war between the tribes had already begun. The caravan would be very lucky to reach the oasis. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Animalele erau frânte de oboseală, iar oamenii, din ce în ce mai tăcuţi. Liniştea era şi mai înspăimântătoare noaptea, când un simplu nechezat de cămilă ― care înainte nu era decât un nechezat de cămilă, şi atât ― îi speria acum pe toţi şi putea fi semn că năvălea duşmanul. Dar cămilarul nu părea prea impresionat de ameninţarea războiului. en The animals were exhausted, and the men talked among themselves less andless. The silence was the worst aspect of the night, when the mere groan of a camel—which before had been nothing but the groan of a camel—now frightened everyone, because it might signal a raid. The camel driver, though, seemed not to be very concerned with the threat of war. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Sunt în viaţă, îi spuse flăcăului, în timp ce mânca o farfurie de curmale în noaptea fără focuri şi fără lună. Când mănânc, nu fac nimic altceva decât să mănânc. Dacă merg, doar atât voi face, voi umbla. Dacă va trebui să lupt, orice zi va fi la fel de bună ca să mor. en "I'm alive," he said to the boy, as they ate a bunch of dates one night, with no fires and no moon. "When I'm eating, that's all I think about. If I'm on the march, I just concentrate on marching. If I have to fight, it will be just as good a day to die as any other. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi asta pentru că nu trăiesc nici în trecutul meu, nici în viitor. Nu am decât prezentul, şi numai el mă interesează. Dacă vei putea rămâne mereu în prezent, vei fi un om fericit. Vei simţi că în deşert există viaţă, că cerul are stele, şi că războinicii se luptă pentru că asta face parte din rasa omenească. Viaţa va fi o sărbătoare, o mare sărbătoare pentru că ea este numai şi numai momentul în care trăim. en "Because I don't live in either my past or my future. I'm interested only in the present. If you can concentrate always on the present, you'll be a happy man. You'll see that there is life in the desert, that there are stars in the heavens, and that tribesmen fight because they are part of the human race. Life will be a party for you, a grand festival, because life is the moment we're living right now." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Două nopţi mai târziu, când se pregătea să se culce, flăcăul privi în direcţia stelei pe care o urmau noaptea. I s-a părut că orizontul era puţin mai jos, pentru că deasupra deşertului sclipeau sute de stele. en Two nights later, as he was getting ready to bed down, the boy looked for the star they followed every night. He thought that the horizon was a bit lower than it had been, because he seemed to see stars on the desert itself. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― E oaza, spuse cămilarul. ― Şi de ce nu mergem acolo imediat? ― Pentru că trebuie să şi dormim. en "It's the oasis," said the camel driver. "Well, why don't we go there right now?" the boy asked. "Because we have to sleep." fr de it es pt Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV